Charmed Fanfic Vol 1
by George Cloooney
Summary: Coming Soon


**Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell's House**

Wyatt Phoebe Halliwell-Turner stirred in her bed. _Did I hear something? _Phoebe thought to herself. "Cole did you hear that?" She turned over and noticed that her husband was not lying next to her. She was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was asleep again before she ever really knew she was awake. She was awoken the next morning by her husband trying to sneak back into bed. Phoebe opened her eyes to see him standing in the middle of their room holding a baby monitor in one hand. "Sorry, I was trying to be quite." "Cole, what time is it? "It's 3:30 a.m. "What the hell are you doing up at 3:30?" "Daddy duties" Cole replied. _How come I didn't hear them? _Phoebe thought to herself. "Demons have better hearing than humans." "Okay that's just freaky how you do that." Phoebe said. "And besides I'm not human I'm a witch or did you forget?" "No I didn't forget that I'm married to a witch. How could I? A demon married to one of the Charmed Ones that's not something you see everyday. I'll rephrase for you. Demons have better hearing than _non-humans? _Are you happy now?' Cole hadn't even realized he had been talking to himself the last 3 quarters of the conversation. Phoebe had fallen asleep again. Phoebe Halliwell-Turner stirred in her bed. _Did I hear something? _She thought to herself. "Cole did you hear that?" She turned over and noticed that her husband was not lying next to her. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was asleep again before she ever really knew she was awake. She was awoken the next morning by her husband trying to sneak back into their room. Phoebe opened her eyes to see him standing in the middle of their room holding a baby monitor in one hand. "Sorry, I was trying to be quite." "What time is it Cole?" "It's 3:30 a.m." "What the hell are you doing up at 3:30?" "Daddy duties" Cole replied. _How come I didn't hear them?_ Phoebe thought to herself. "Demons have better hearing than humans." "Okay that's just freaky how you do that." Phoebe said. "And besides I'm not human, I'm a witch or did you forget?" "No I didn't forget that I'm married to a witch. How could I? A demon married to one of the Charmed Ones that's not something you see everyday. I'll rephrase for you. Demons have better hearing than _non-demons? _Are you happy now?" Cole hadn't even realized he had been talking to himself the last 3 quarters of the conversation. Phoebe had fallen asleep again. _Damn! I don't know how she does it without any demonic powers to help her out although she does have her Charmed powers. _Cole wondered how his wife was almost always keeping up with their hectic lives. _Even though I'm technically dead_ Cole said laughing at his own rather stupid joke_. My mother was so thoughtful when she killed me so I could become the great 'Belthazor'. _No sooner had he laid back down on the bed when he heard his son crying on the baby monitor he had brought back from his last alarm. Since Phoebe was asleep and she was such a light sleeper he shimmered out into the hall of their house. He went into the baby nursery to see Benjamin his middle child looking at the doorway waiting for someone to come get him. Benjamin had 1 older sister Prudence Melinda who was older than him by 6 minutes and his twin brother Turner who was younger by 4 minutes. Cole was surprised because usually it was Turner who was the fussy baby. He had Colic and always required the most adult attention. Cole walked over to Benjamin's crib and picked him up. _He realized why Benjamin was crying. His pacifier was on the floor next to his crib. _Cole figured that one of the babies had probably used one of their powers without even knowing it. So he grabbed the pacifier and went into the bathroom. In their he rinsed it off and gave it back to Ben. Benwas already struggling to keep his little eyes open. Cole took Benjamin downstairs because he wanted to make sure he was asleep again before he put him back in with his siblings. About 10 minutes later Cole took Ben back into the nursery and put him in his crib. He covered his son with his favorite blanket and left the room quietly. This time when he got back into bed with his wife he actually got to sleep even if it was only for 2 hours. Phoebe heard the alarm clock and so did Cole. That meant they had about 30 minutes to themselves before the triplets would wake up. Phoebe took a quick shower while Cole ate breakfast and read the paper. He had just finished reading the last good news when he heard crying on the monitor again. He went upstairs to see Prudence this time crying. Before he had the chance to get to her crib, she had already woken up Turner. Cole thought fast and shimmered the one still sleeping baby to the dining room and put him in the bassinet. Then he shimmered back upstairs and picked up Prue and Turner at the same time. Prue was hungry so Cole got her a bottle. She was just starting to hold her bottle by herself. Cole put her down for a minute as he returned to his remaining still crying baby. He knew Turner liked motion so he put him in the baby swing and turned it on. He also gave Turner his pacifier which was different because of his Colic. Turner stopped crying almost instantly. Next he went back down to Prudence and helped her hold the bottle better. She really couldn't get a lot out by herself and Cole liked having some quality time with his only daughter. She had her mother's eyes but Cole's hair and the boys both had Cole's eyes and hair. Phoebe came down and took over for Cole while he went to go check on the boys. Turner had fallen asleep in his swing which Cole was very grateful for. He knew that soon Benjamin would too be awake so he went downstairs to check on him. When he got the bassinet he saw it was empty. He told Phoebe to call for Paige which she did. Much to their surprise Benjamin was asleep in Leo's arms when he orbed him back to his house. Phoebe said, "Thanks Leo. Where was he?" Leo replied, "He shimmered into Wyatt's room which set off the demon alarm, which I heard and when Piper and I went in instead of seeing some big bad evil thing we found our nephew playing nicely with our son." Phoebe gave Cole a dirty look. "Cole, you swore to me that they weren't powerful enough to shimmer out of the house." She said to him. "Well Benjamin's powers always were the strongest you knew that. I didn't tell you but earlier when I went in to check on them his pacifier was on the floor next to his crib. I think he accidentally shimmered it while he was sleeping." Leo decided to end this now. "Um guys Piper calling for me she said Wyatt just orbed Chris somewhere, so if you don't mind..." he said as he handed over the baby. "I need to go have a talk with my son." A few moments later Cole saw orbs forming that were way too tiny to be Paige or Leo. And he was right. He saw Wyatt orbing into the nursery. He picked up Wyatt who said, "uh oh" and when Cole turned around he saw Leo standing behind him. Cole said, "Looking for this?" As he started to pass over Wyatt to Leo Wyatt tried to orb out but apparently he forgot that Uncle Cole has demonic powers and could interfere with an orb. Wyatt started crying as Leo took him from Cole and orbed away.

**Chapter 2: Magic School**

Paige orbed into Magic School carrying a still crying Chris. Paige saw a sigh of relief on Piper's face. "Paige, where was he." Paige hesitated then said, "Oh I was at the Manor looking at the book when he orbed into the attic." Piper knew she was lying. "Paige, where was he really?" Paige said, "You're not gonna like it but um I found him at uh at he was in Hawaii." "Leo get your ass over here with Wyatt now. Paige take Chris to the nursery. No questions just go" Leo orbed into the room holding Wyatt who was still crying. "So where did he orb to?" Piper asked. "He was at Phoebe and Cole's place." Leo answered. "Well, isn't that nice. While he was playing with his cousins his Auntie Paige was getting his brother who was in Hawaii!!!" "What!?! Wyatt what's wrong with you?" Leo said angrily at his older son. "Sowwry dada" Wyatt said looking at his father. "No I don't think that's gonna cut it young man. Piper I'm taking away his powers and he's gonna stay here with the rest of the babies and watch them use magic the right way." "No dada no, no dada mama?" Wyatt said looking over at his mother. "Don't look at me Wyatt you used the powers you got from him to get in trouble so I can't stop him from taking those away. But maybe I should also take the powers you got from me away too." Wyatt starting crying harder now. Suddenly the alarm in the school starting going off. "Leo take Wyatt into the nursery with Chris and lock the door. Don't let either one out of your site." Piper said. Leo nodded and orbed Wyatt out of the room. Piper turned around to see Cole with baby Ben asleep in the stroller. "Cole, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked him. "Don't you know evil isn't supposed to be able to find the School, let alone get into it." Cole answered by saying, "Sorry it was an emergency, I had too. I think someone or something put a spell or a hex or a curse on us because one of the other two shimmered Benjamin to Hawaii." Piper listened as she turned off the alarm so it didn't wake the baby up. "Wait, did you say Hawaii?" "Yeah that's what I said, why?" "Because that's where Wyatt orbed Chris to." After sending Paige to go get Phoebe, Prudence, and Turner Piper and Leo felt bad about yelling at Wyatt when it might have been a demon not him. Leo orbed into the Great Hall at the Magic School. "How's Wyatt doing?" Piper asked him. "Well, he probably get over it but at least I was able to put him down for a nap. Chris is asleep too. I feel so bad. Here we were yelling at him and while I was in there Chris started crying and Wyatt orbed him his pacifier and blanket." Phoebe could tell that Piper felt guilty. "Piper, it's not your fault you didn't know, you can't keep beating yourself up about it. It could be exactly what the demon wants us to do." "But we yelled at him, took away his powers, told him he would have to stay here and the whole time he crying saying 'no' because he doesn't know what we're talking about." Everyone makes mistakes Piper. I mean how many times did we vanquish Cole?" Phoebe said to her older sister. "5 I think." "Hey," Cole said, "for your info it was 4 and can we not talk about how many times my wife and her sisters killed me!!" Suddenly Phoebe and Piper both fell to the floor at the exact same time. _This can't be natural. _Cole thought as he ran to Phoebe and Piper. He couldn't get either one of them to talk to him but they both had a pulse and were breathing. "Leo damnit Leo get your elder ass over here." Cole shouted at the ceiling. Leo orbed in and went over to the girls. "What the hell happened to them Cole? You were supposed to be watching them." "I was watching them the whole time and I was hoping you could answer that question for me." Leo responded by saying, "Well, from what I can tell they're just unconscious. Which means while Paige is stuck with Auntie duties you go see what you can find out 'down there' and I'll go see what they know 'up there'" Cole shimmered out as Leo orbed out. Strangely they returned at the exact same time. "Anything?" Leo asked. "Nope none you?" "Same here." _Cole suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to hide it but Leo noticed. God damn those elders! Why the hell do they have to be so smart. _Cole thought to himself. Cole shimmered out before Leo could say anything. He had gone into the Magic School Nursery. There Paige was way outnumbered which sense she was caring for 4 nephews and a niece Cole could understand. She told him that Turner wouldn't stop fussing ever sense he got up from his nap. Cole took Turner and walked out into the Great Hall. Turner's stroller was still at the house and Cole couldn't use Ben's because Turner was smaller than the other babies by 5 or 6 pounds and he needed a special seat. Leo heard a baby crying and came into the hall. After Cole explained things to Leo he handed over his son and shimmered back to his home. Their he gathered everything he thought the triplets would need for at least a few days uncase it's not safe to come back. He had to make several trips from his home back to Magic School. The items in his first trip were; Turner's stroller, Prue's stroller, the double stroller and the car seats which luckily could go in the strollers to limit his number of trips. His second trip included; the high chair, the swing, and the baby monitor. His third trip was for baby clothes, bottles, diapers, baby food, lotion, their pacifiers and their blankets. On his forth and final trip Cole got a few things for Phoebe because he knew that he should get what they needed and sense he was dead he didn't really need anything. When he returned from his trips Turner was still crying. Piper had woken up a few minutes ago and had been freezing Turner so hopefully he wouldn't wake the other babies. When Cole saw this he said, "Hey!! Hey, Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing using your powers on my kid like he's a warlock." Piper said, "Well Cole in case you haven't noticed your kid won't stop crying so we all decided it would be best to keep freezing him until you got back so he wouldn't wake up Prue, Ben, Chris, and/or Wyatt. That's what the hell we think we're doing." Cole realized he hadn't slept more than 4 hours last night so he took Turner and shimmered him to where he had put all of their stuff. Cole knew the swing would work its wonders so he changed Turner's diaper even though he was screaming at the top of his lungs the whole time. Then he put him in his pajamas and then gave his son his pacifier. At first he kept throwing it but when he saw Cole plug in the swing and put his blanket into it he held onto it even though he would still occasionally fuss a little. When Cole picked him up the fussing stopped right away. He put his son in the swing put it on slow and turned on the lights that played soothing music to help put the baby to sleep. Cole turned out the lights in the bedroom and then turned on the baby monitor and took the other part with him. He closed the door quietly and walked down the hall to find Leo and Piper. "Hey I know you guys have little ones too but I don't think either one of you has any idea what it's like taking care of three 6 week old babies. So if you don't mind I'm going to try to sleep more than 4 hours tonight." Piper started to say something but when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes she said, "I'm sure we can manage. Besides if they drive me crazy enough I can just freeze until reinforcements arrive." Cole didn't even hear that last comment because he had literally fallen asleep standing up. Piper said, "Leo could you go orb him to his baby?" Leo answered, "Piper I can't orb with a demon it's against the rules." But when he knew Piper wasn't going to give up he gave in. When Leo noticed this he orbed Cole into the bedroom where Turner was just about asleep. Leo took the baby monitor out of Cole's hand which wasn't easy even for an elder. _It's gotta be that demon strength he has thanks to his mother. _Leo thought to himself. Leo finally got the monitor out of Cole's hand and orbed out of the room. He started to head back to where Piper would be waiting for him when he heard one of his charges calling for him. He orbed to his charge and found out that one of her magical children had also been sent to Hawaii. He asked her if she needed him to go get the kid but she said her new whitelighter was already doing so. Leo told his charge to tell the whitelighter to call for him when both kids were home safe and sound. This woman was Leo's only other charge besides the Halliwell's sense he became an Elder. The reason was that her son would be the next Chosen One because he was the seventh son of the seventh son. That made them all most as important as the Charmed Ones, _almost._ Leo orbs back to the Magic School and learns that Benjamin has woken up and neither Piper nor Paige can seem to calm him. Leo says, "Here, I'll take him for awhile Piper, Paige." As he takes the fussy baby from Piper. He remembered Cole saying right after the triplets were born that the boys like the swings and Prue likes her stroller and car seat. So Leo takes Benjamin into the room Cole had put all of their stuff (which isn't the room he and Turner were sleeping in by the way) and takes out Ben's swing. Leo puts Ben in the swing buckles him in and orbs back to Piper and Paige. Leo has turned on the lights and oceans sounds but Cole told him that Ben likes to stay still rather than swing unless it's really slow. Leo thought it would just be better to have it stay still at least for now anyway. Leo turns out the lights which are on in the room and closes the door quietly. When Leo got back to the main hall at Magic School all was quite or at least their weren't any babies crying. _Thank God _Leo thought to himself as he walked towards his wife who had fallen asleep in the rocking chair in the Magic School nursery. _That's really unusual for Wyatt to still be sleeping. He fell asleep a few hours ago and usually his naps only last around 45 minutes. _Leo said to himself. Just then he saw Wyatt turn over on his side and look up at Leo. He started crying when he saw his father. _He must think I'm gonna yell at him some more, _Leo noted. He walked over to Wyatt's playpen which only made his crying louder. He picked up Wyatt and orbed out afraid that his son's crying might wake up other people at Magic School. He orbed into Wyatt's room at the Halliwell Manor.

**Halliwell Manor- Wyatt's room**

Wyatt was still crying even after Leo changed him because he was wet. "Wyatt, Wyatt listen to daddy," Leo said talking to his son. "Daddy's sorry Wyatt, I didn't mean to yell at you okay. Do you want your blankie? Daddy will be right back. He went into the hall and quietly said, "Paige I need you Paige?" Within a few seconds Paige had orbed into the Hallway. Paige, "What do you need me for Leo?" Paige said yawning. "Wyatt won't stop crying I think he thinks I'm still mad at him. Here's his blanket and he's in his room. I'll go check back at Magic School." Paige said, "Well, you can't really blame the kid can ya? Here he was not doing anything wrong and just because Chris disappears in orbs you think Wyatt's responsible. I think you should stay the hell away from him until he calms down or he might try to vanquish you." Without saying anything else Leo handed Wyatt's blanket to Paige and orbed out of the Manor. _Oh God What if he never forgives me _Leo thought to himself. Piper had woken up when Chris tried to vanquish the Elf nanny when she's accidentally scared him when she suddenly appeared when she heard him fussing. When she said, "oh sht" t woke up Piper. Paige got Wyatt to settle down after Leo left which clearly was Wyatt's problem. She put him down on the floor and orbed them back to Magic School. She took Wyatt to the nursery where his brother and cousins were also there. Neither Paige nor Wyatt could see Leo anywhere, which probably was for the best or at least for Wyatt.


End file.
